


钟摆

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: England is Mine, Legend - Fandom, ReggieSteven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	钟摆

Legend传奇Kray兄弟/我的英格兰Steven  
主Reggie/Steven  
\---------------------------

他和Ronald在这间屋子里做爱。  
他们耗了整整一天，Ronald依旧兴致勃勃，不断地用巨大而灼热的器物贯穿他，然而Steven已经从中享受不到任何快感了，他前面射不出来，后面火辣辣地疼，或许是流血了，他不知道。  
此时此刻他跪趴在地上，Ronald从后面进入他。他的侧脸被按在地毯上，脸颊蹭得生疼，睫毛颤抖着，眼里含着泪，眼镜在不断持续的撞击中已经掉在了一边。什么时候掉的，Steven也记不起来，或许是白天，或许是刚刚，现在还是黑夜吗？厚重的窗帘紧紧拉着，他抬起眼看不到一丝光亮。  
痛苦的感觉似乎比快乐要更加使人记忆深刻。恍惚之中他想起第一次和Reggie做爱的时候，Reggie也是这样，他们面对面，Reggie用力掰开他的双腿，先是手指探进去。Reggie的手指上有一层茧，他用手指操弄着他，Steven不适地呻吟出声来，Reggie低头给他温柔的亲吻，然后手指退出来，欲望插进去，短暂的痛苦几乎湮灭他所有的神志，接着是巨大而绵长的快感。  
Reggie，他念着这个名字，Reggie。  
他们第一次约会是在酒吧里，那是Reggie名下的酒吧，Steven过去并不知道这一点，他曾经在那里驻唱。  
Reggie约他过去，晚上七点，Steven向来守时，但Reggie却迟到了。为了掩饰局促，Steven只好买了份报纸，他把报纸平摊开挡住大半张脸，只露出一双眼睛，漂亮的蓝眼珠在镜片下转来转去，反复阅读着同一版的新闻。他不想随时看着门口。门外不断有人进来，他可不想表现出傻乎乎地急切地等待着一个人的样子，即使如此，他依然心不在焉，脑袋一会抬起一会低下，心中的失望越来越浓厚，直到眼前出现了那个熟悉的影子。  
“你觉得他们唱得怎么样？”Reggie看了一眼台上的乐队，问Steven。  
Steven眨眨眼，不假思索，语速极快地回答：“一群自我主义无病呻吟的年轻人，他们所认为的‘自我’实际上在别人眼里看来只是蠢呼呼的自大而已，说实在的，一辆运垃圾的敞篷车迎面撞在墙上发出的噪音都比他们的乐器好听百倍。”  
“哇哦Steven，”Reggie亲手为他倒了一杯威士忌，“你这样真美。”  
那时他们是快乐的，而现实在角落里嘶嘶吐着信子。

\---

Ronald开着灯，肉体的交流变得直接而袒露，这就像Ronald这个人，从不掩饰，暴躁而诚实。他们变换了很多体位，Steven被顶在墙边，或者窗边，壁炉旁，地毯上，浴室里，他几乎交出了自己全部的肉体控制，被动地感受着所有的快感、痛苦、炙热和泥泞。快乐令人丧失自己，而痛苦才能使人察觉到自己的存在。此时此刻的肉体交欢竟给他一种自由的错觉。  
Steven想起卢梭说过的那句话：人生来是自由的，但却无处不身戴枷锁。  
他人生的平衡已经被彻底损毁了，情爱的枷锁无处不在，他只能两眼一闭一头钻进黑暗里，牢牢抓住Ronald这颗浮木，除了此外别无他法。  
他们再一次休息，Ronald自顾自地躺在一边睡了过去，Steven睡了又醒，他嘴巴很干，渴得要命，又似乎有些烧。治疗抑郁的药物他是有的，但退烧药他不知道，这是Ronald的房子，他想起他和Reggie的房间就在下面，那么近，仅有一墙之隔，他却再也回不去，就算此时他打开那扇门房间也不是原来的样子了，房子本身只是个容器。  
他跌跌撞撞走到床边，轻轻拉开一点窗帘。天光亮着，伦敦的大雾在天地间弥漫，一阵浑厚的钟声从遥远的地方传来，一声一声，沉稳而干净。  
Steven没穿衣服，过去，裸露在生活中使他畏惧，但如今他却变得麻木又清醒。  
麻木是对外界的，他终于对自己有了一次清醒的认知。即使剖心拆骨痛苦不堪，但Ronald说的对，一个人必须要对自己诚实。Steven必须接受它。  
外面的钟声还在响，他欲望的钟摆也疲惫地来回摆动，那是一种想要决然离去却依旧苟延残喘的欲望。

\---

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”Reggie祈求着Steven的原谅。  
“……是的，”Steven说，“我愿意。”  
“Reggie。”Steven又一次叫住了他。  
“Steven？”  
“今天天气怎么样？”  
“不错，”Reggie抬起头，“很蓝。”  
“以后每到晴天的日子，你会不会都想起我？”  
“我没必要用别的来想你，”Reggie笑着在他唇边落下一个吻，“你就在我的生命里。”  
“我爱你。”Reggie说。  
“我也爱你。”Steven回答。  
Steven没有说谎。他爱Reggie，但也仅仅是爱而已。“我也爱你”。Steven想，一个“也”让他事无巨细地分担了他们所有一切的痛苦、绝望、喜悦、沮丧。所有的力气都在分担与分享中被消磨掉了，Steven连爱的力气也一并用尽，他觉得自己行将就木像丛荒草。   
我也爱你。  
Steven最终没有去参加婚礼。

\---

Steven从录音室回家，他穿过几条僻静的小路，一个不大的公园，公园里人头攒动，一个牧师站在台子上高声演讲，下面同样熙熙攘攘。Steven随手在街边买了份报纸，明晃晃的头版头条上，写着Reggie Kray的名字，被判三十年，伦敦从此易主。  
Steven久久盯着那张报纸，最后终于把它揉成一团，扔进垃圾箱里。  
他看到暮色正在缓缓降落，鸽子在半空中低低飞翔，古老的建筑逆着光耸立在黄昏的光辉里，牧师已经停止了演讲，人群接二连三地散开，卖花的小女孩走开了，喂鸽子的男人也已经离开，卖水果的小贩一个一个停下了吆喝的嗓子，开始准备收摊，世界的窗口正在他面前缓缓关闭，夜晚的钟声再一次缓缓敲响。  
他不可避免地又一次想到Reggie，那是他一切欲望的来源，是他情爱的起点，是他自我折磨的开端，更是他避无可避的深渊。  
然而那深渊曾经是给他希望的，仿佛黑夜浓雾里的孤灯一盏。

 

It's so easy to laugh it's so easy to hate it takes guts to be gentle and  
Kind - over and over....  
Love is natural and real -  
but not for you my love not tonight my love.  
——《I Know it's Over》

END.


End file.
